


A Lesson on Love

by wnelson001



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, magical futa cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: Dumbledore brings in a outsider to teach Harry Potter about Love.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Xander Harris/Harry Potter, Xander Harris/Harry Potter/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore brings in a outsider to teach Harry Potter about Love.

“I don’t know anything about the lessons. I’ve just been told where and when to go. I don’t even know what they are about,” Harry breathed, stumbling down the Grand-Staircase with Hermione in tow, her usual fretful nature being entirely displayed on her face. In contrary, Harry’s complete disregard for her concern and ambivalence towards the lessons ultimately ended in infuriating Hermione. And despite discussing it for nearly the entire day, they still stood at a stalemate, both of them fervently standing by their mentalities.

“And that doesn’t bother you? Wouldn’t Dumbledore teach these lessons himself if there wasn’t something strange about them? The fact that he’s brought in a completely new teacher that no one is aware of or even knows exists doesn’t strike you as strange? I know you trust Dumbledore, but this is weird,” Hermione berated yet again, reiterating her point for the thousandth time, Harry groaning annoyedly at the same old words.

“And what would you have me do? Not attend them? They are mandatory, and Dumbledore has been explicitly clear about how important they are. For all I know, I could explode if I don’t go to them,” Harry smirked, the sarcasm lost on Hermione. They came to the crossroads in their journey, Harry moving to go left and attend the class that he had been told to, whilst Hermione was supposed to move right and go to the common room. Though, she had different ideas entirely.

“Go to them. But let me come along as well. Come on, what’s the worst that could happen. I’ll sit in the corner reading a book or something. I just want to make sure that this isn’t some… trick, or weird thing. I want to make sure that you are alright,” Hermione pleaded, her stern austere looking turning to a more sympathetic and compassionate smile, one that distinctly annoyed Harry.

“Fine. But you have to blag your way in. And do my Potions essay,” Harry conceded, turning and marching down the corridor, Hermione close behind him, a smile on her face as she finally broke through to him and, in her mind, won the argument. Turning onto the next corridor, they arrived at the classroom in question, Harry grumbling to himself briefly, before knocking several times on the door. There was a considerable wait, before the door finally opened and Harry and Hermione were met not with some crusty old teacher specialist, but instead… a rather young and in Hermione’s opinion, attractive young man. Looking down at them with a smirk, he asked.

“There’s only supposed to be one of you. Unless… Well, let’s not get into that. Harry, right? I think it’s best we begin as quickly as possible,” the man smiled softly, holding the door open and allowing Harry to slip inside. Hermione moved to follow him, but was stopped by the man, who moved between them with a strange look, “And who are you?”

“Harry’s friend. Hermione. I was hoping to join you two. Harry’s a bit… nervous,” Hermione stammered, having not considered the fact that she would have to come up with some elaborate lie in order to get herself into the classroom. Smirking, the man didn’t waste a moment in pushing the door open and allowing her inside, the young girl following Harry and sliding into the seats at the front of the empty classroom.

“I suppose it would be easier with two of you. I told Dumbledore that it would be difficult for me to do this on my own, but he didn’t want anyone else to come along. Your guys’ loss. Some of my friend’s are cracking lays. But that’s beside the point,” the man grinned, resting against the teacher’s desk and folding his arms, “My name is Xander Harris. Call me Xander, not Mr Harris, please… You have no idea why you are here, do you?” 

“No…” Harry said, glancing to Hermione and receiving a similar unflinching nod. Clapping his hands together, Xander turned around and disappeared behind the desk, plucking out a few objects and setting them down on the table, before returning to the front of the class and breathing deeply.

“I know this is going to be awkward. At least in the beginning. But Dumbledore thought it would be better if someone else did these lessons as opposed to him or other members of the faculty. Believe you me, you wouldn’t want McGonagall or Sprout in my position. Trust me,” Xander chuckled, amusing himself as both Harry and Hermione sat there, blissfully unaware of what was going to happen, “You’re aware of the magical ward your mother cast upon you when she died, aren’t you? How it works?”

“Not exactly. I don’t know how it works. I know it exists. It’s to do with love, isn’t it?” Harry answered, Xander nodding curtly as he pushed away from the desk and moved closer to the two young teenagers, the man unsure of how exactly to phrase the next part.

“Exactly. Emotions are exceptionally powerful. Enough love can create a ward, whilst enough hatred can create a curse. Not the kind of curse you piddle out of the end of your pieces of tree, but a darker curse. Doubt you’ve seen any like I have. But, the longer these curses and wards exist, the more they deteriorate. That love your mother gave you only lasts until you are seventeen, unless we prolong it,” Xander explained, nervously twitching his fingers in a peculiar manner, “The prophecy of love that your Headmaster read to me is also interesting in this regard. In order for that to be fulfilled, the ward that your mother cast needs to be reaffirmed. And with it, you’ll be able to access that power, that love, in a way far more useful to your fight. All we need to do is supplement the initial ward with additional love. And well… The rest is up to Dumbledore.”

“Supplementing wards is incredibly difficult,” Hermione interjected, a little concerned as to how Xander intended to do so. Nodding his head in agreement, he began pacing back and forth, a little anxious about having to announce the next part.

“True. But there is no other way. And considering you are young, it’ll be a little easier. We don’t have to search for real love or trick you into it. We simply… We simply have to perform a few… things and well… The love mentioned in the prophecy is directly tied to sexual prowess, meaning that that, combined with your younger nature, will mean that exploring the world of sex with accentuate and hone the power of the ward. In laments terms, welcome to your sex education class,” Xander smiled, blushing softly as he did so. Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then back to Xander, baffled by what had just been said. Yet, before they could raise their quandaries, Xander turned and announced, “If you wouldn’t mind, Harry and Hermione, please take of your clothing.”

“I’m sorry, you want us to do what?” Hermione exclaimed, watching as Xander began to rifle through the things on his new desk, plucking out a number of potions and magical apparatus, adjusting them as Harry and Hermione rose to their feet.

“You are here, because you insisted. Now take your clothes of. You either participate or not. It’s important that I teach Harry these things so as to safeguard him. Please, Harry, if you wouldn’t mind,” Xander ordered, becoming a little sterner. Looking at him as he was joking, the pair were frozen in place, nervous and unsure as to what to do. Growing a little impatient, Xander groaned and conceded, “Fine, you’re nervous, I get it, but every member of your faculty has agreed that this is the way to go. I’ll start. Set your minds at ease…”

Without wasting a single moment, Xander began to unbutton his shirt, slowly undoing it and tossing it to one side. Next, he dropped his jeans, kicking his shoes off and piling all his clothing to one side. Standing in nothing but his boxers, his lightly chiselled chest and taut, pert arse framed by his boxers. Both Harry and Hermione’s eyes were drawn to the man’s bulge, his cock already hard and fighting to be freed from within the confines of his underwear. Pausing for a moment, he fought the urge to not do so, but ended up dropping his boxers, his fat ten-inch cock bouncing free, standing hard and proud between his legs, a bead of pre-cum collecting on the tip. He softly smiled before turning back to his desk and continuing to fiddle with things, leaving Harry and Hermione astounded and aroused. Neither one would admit it, but both Harry’s cock and Hermione’s pussy tingled with excitement, the former hardening rapidly whilst the latter began to soak through the thin fabric of her floral panties. She also became exceptionally conscious of her hardening nipples, her bra completely unable to hide them from view. Beneath his breath and to Hermione only, Harry breathed, “I think we should do… do what he says…”

“Okay…” Hermione murmured, her curiosity getting the better of her. Slowly, they began to undress, starting with their shirts. Dropping them to their sides, Harry revealed his toned Quidditch stomach and muscular chest whilst Hermione exposed her cute pink bra, hiding her pert handfuls of soft flesh, her nipples threatening to tear through the under garment. His shoes were next, with Harry sliding his trousers down and off his body, letting them drop to the left. In only his boxers, he blushed as his own sizable erection fought to burst free. Glancing to his left, his heart almost stopped as he saw Hermione wiggle out of her short little skirt, standing in only her panties and bra. Tentatively, she unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side and letting her supple, perky little boobs bounce free. Toying with the waistband of her panties, she noticed Harry’s shared reluctance and blushing cheeks, “Together?”

Nodding, the two of them dropped their underwear at the same time, neither one wanting to be the first to look at the other. They were best friends after all and seeing each other entirely naked was a little weird. Not to mention arousing. Looking at Harry’s cock, Hermione had to stifle a gasp as she realised exactly what he was packing between those thighs of his. It wasn’t as big as Xander’s, yet it was a more manageable size in Hermione’s opinion. Not to mention it as deliciously thick. Sumptuously so. Enough to reduce the normally bookish girl to a quiver of hormones, the young girl licking her licks subconsciously, all before shaking her head and clearing her mind of those thoughts. Harry’s eyes wandered down to her pussy and the wild tuft of brown hair that adorned the top of her crotch. Shaven and trimmed into something tameable, it still drew the attention. Not to mention the slick and glossy folds down between those thighs of her. They almost… winked at him. However, their attention didn’t linger on each other’s crotches for long. In fact, it almost instantly shifted to the other’s asses. Hermione ogled the taut, athletic rear that Harry had, his ass cheeks well formed, yet with a delightful soft look to them. She just wanted to squeeze them, peel them aside and fuck… she stopped herself. Blushing wildly and noticing Harry was looking at her round, juicy bum cheeks. Some would say they were fat, but they were teetering that perfect line between sagging and plumpness, bouncing and jiggling whilst also holding that perfect, natural curve. Harry almost lost his breath at the sight of those cheeks. Sure, he had stared at her ass countless times and had even fantasised about in the shower or late at night, but never did he envision it being so… juicy and delightful. Suddenly, their trances were broken as Xander called out, “If you two would join me down here, please?”

Doing as they were told, Harry and Hermione staggered down to the front of the class, increasingly conscious of the fact that they were naked and in full view of each other, all the while trying to sneak glimpses of each other’s nude bodies for their own gratification. Finally, Xander joined them, holding three small round tablets in his hand. Hand one to Hermione and Harry each, he then swallowed the last one, nudging them to do the same. Unbeknownst to them, it was a temporary steriliser, meaning that pregnancy was impossible, however brief their interactions with Hermione’s pussy were. Standing there, the two young students looked nervously around, Xander sighing as he folded his arms, “We’re going to have to get used to the fact that we’re doing this, so look at each other, would you? Believe it or not, this will actually be fun. So, just reach out and touch each other. Or touch me. Just… Do something.”

“You sure about this Hermione?” Harry stammered nervously, looking at his best friend’s tits and trying his best to give her occasional eye contact. Nodding, Hermione let her hands fall to her side as Harry lifted his tentatively to her body. Gently cupping one of her breasts, he squeezed it softy, his cock twitching between his thighs as her soft and pliable flesh gave away to his fingers, her nipples poking at his palm. Whilst she was hardly sensitive, the sensation of having someone touch her was enough to elicit a moan from the young girl, one she swiftly stifled before glancing towards Xander. Nodding for her to return the favour, Hermione reached out and gently wrapped her fingers around Harry’s cock, softly squeezing it as she jerked him back and forth, stroking him off like she had seen in those muggle videos online, pre-cum spilling onto her hand as she tugged him off. Moaning hoarsely, Harry slid his hand down her stomach and between her legs, nestling a finger in amongst her folds, Hermione biting her lip as she drenched his digit with her juices. All the while, Xander watched, increasingly aroused and growing more open to the situation. It was awkward even for him, yet as the barriers began to dispel, this grew a little more relaxed. However, he wasn’t exactly thrilled to have to do the next part. At least, he wasn’t thrilled considering the multitude of reactions that could be thrown his way, “Good… Now, Hermione, please lay down on the floor and spread your legs…”

“My? Oh, of course… Yes… Erm… Sure,” Hermione stuttered, her hand leaving Harry’s cock as Harry was forced to remove his from her pussy. There were a collection of cushions and rugs that had been laid out prior to their arrival for this express purpose. Laying back into them, she spread her legs like she had seen in those videos and awaited the next instruction. 

“Harry, lay on top of her and gently ease yourself inside. Softly and slowly. No need to rush this,” Xander instructed, standing awkwardly beside the pair as Harry stooped down, hovering himself above the young girl. Their lips lingered close to one another, the two friends nervously smiling as Harry prodded his cock against her folds, hoping to figure out how this worked in a matter of seconds. Sex education hadn’t exactly happened for him, so his clumsy attempts at piercing the young girl’s pussy were all in vain. Pushing forwards, his cock slipped up and through her folds, his head nudging up against her clit momentarily and bringing a deep and lusty moan to Hermione’s lips. Taking this as a good sign, Harry continued to do, gently humping the young girl, but never quite getting the angle for penetration, prompting Xander to interject. Putting a hand between the two, he pulled Harry back and away, before assuming Harry’s position himself, “No, no, no… Not like that. Like this. Get nice and close and watch…”

Doing just that, Harry watched as Xander wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and gently worked it in between Hermione’s folds. Unsure as to what was about to happen, Hermione gasped with pleasure as she felt her entrance get opened up, the bulbous head of the man’s cock spreading her wider and wider. The pressure building at her entrance was intense and incredible, with the promise of more pleasure to come immediately removing any nerves that she had. She eagerly welcomed that first, deep and initial thrust into her quivering, dripping wet pussy, the one that Xander was so teasingly holding just out of arm’s reach of her. Biting her lip in anticipation, she was finally given the moment of bliss, the man sliding himself all the way inside her, his balls gently smacking against her bum as their crotches intertwined with each other, the deliciously moreish sensation of being full flooding her body in such a way that she got goosebumps and let out an insatiable moan of delight. 

“Never half-way Harry. Always deep and slow on the first thrust. And then, judge by the girl’s reaction. Does she like it slow, does she like it fast? Start to probe her, experimenting, but always moving. It may be pleasurable to savour just how tight and warm it feels, but that isn’t pleasurable for her. You need to constantly work in and out, chasing her moans, making her shiver and beg for more,” Xander explained as he slowly began to shift back and forth, gently fucking Hermione’s tight, virgin pussy, opening her clutching depths up to new pleasures. Hermione lay there, her eyes rolling back into her head as she moaned incessantly, the deep and climactic slaps of Xander burying himself inside her making her weak at the knees. She felt every throbbing, veiny inch of his delectable cock, and she couldn’t help but want more. More pleasure, more cock, more satisfaction. Harder, faster, deeper. Moaning softly as Xander lifted the tempo, she groaned for more, allowing Xander to gauge her lust, “And this… This is only one position. If you feel yourself growing tired. Switch it up. Sex from behind: doggy-style. She can ride you. We’ll not practice that today as it’s about your skills, not her. Up against the wall. If you’re feeling strong you can take her in your arms, pin her up against the wall for a more intimate fuck. But always moving, always fucking, always searching for more pleasure. Keep them moaning and you won’t go wrong. Understood?”

“Yeah…” Harry murmured, watching intently as Xander’s cock slid in and out of her pussy, her folds opening up like a flower, being peeled apart with each firm and deep thrust, pushing in and out. With each push, his cock grew slicker and glossier, gaining a thin shimmering gloss of arousal. As strange as it sounded to Harry, it looked delicious. His eyes began to wander up to her breasts, which seemed to jiggle and shake with each thrust, the slap of their bodies colliding together sounding in tandem with her bouncing breasts. Not to mention, her lips had parted as she moaned, her body shuddering towards her first ever orgasm. Whilst he could feel her getting close, Xander decided that it wouldn’t be prudent for him to be the one to bring her crashing into her first orgasm ever. Stealing a few more thrusts, he finally pulled out, his hand flying to his cock and jerking himself off quickly, not wanting to lose the build of pleasure that Hermione’s quim had so delightfully supplied. 

“Go on Harry. Nice and slow to start,” Xander moaned, gesturing for Harry to take his place. Doing just that, Harry leant over her body, lowering his cock into place and nestling the tip right up against her folds. This time, his cock slipped easily into position, his tip finding her entrance instantly. The hot warmth of her pussy tickled the head of his cock and he could already feel himself on the verge of cumming. Holding it back, he breathed, deeply, his eyes meeting Hermione’s with the young girl begging to be fucked through a single look alone. All the while, Xander stroked his cock, watching with arousal as Harry pushed inside of her, burying himself right up to the hilt, moaning like a teenage boy as he did. His balls gently smacking against her now glossy, arousal slickened bum, Harry remembered the tutelage of Xander and drew his hips back, starting to speed up as he thrust inside of her. Whilst Harry wasn’t as big as Xander, Hermione wasn’t well enough versed in sexual pleasure to notice. Instead, her slower and steadier moans came from Harry’s shallow thrusts. He might have had speed, but he lacked the powerful impact of Xander’s cock, the thrusts that caused her tits to bounce and shake, the thrusts that filled the room with the sounds of flesh smacking together. Noticing this, Xander knelt behind Harry, grabbing his hips and pushing them down and into Hermione, guiding the boy’s thrusts, “Deep. All the way, every time. You want your balls to hit her softly. Like that. There we go…”

Guiding Harry’s rhythm, Xander ended up getting closer to the boy, ultimately pushing his own cock up against Harry’s back, thrusting against his skin, pre-cum smearing across his lower back as they moved in tandem. Moaning at the sensation, Harry let Xander control his movements, the man’s body heaving against his, driving his cock deeper into Hermione’s pussy, all three of their moans sounding in unison. Glancing down at Harry, Xander noticed the boy’s arse, his pert, round, athletic cheeks, hiding her puckered, untouched asshole. There had been such a response to his grinding against his back that he wondered if he should slip a little lower, drive himself into yet another virgin hole and show Harry the truly pleasure of anal sex. Harry had the perfect little ass for fucking. Round and soft, but taut enough to grip and pull him back onto your cock. Almost losing himself in that fantasy, Xander robbed both him and Harry of the pleasure as he moved away, still stroking himself off. Turning back to Hermione, the two teens moaned into one another’s faces, their lips close enough to touch. Fighting the urge, Harry awkwardly suggested they switch position, “We could… do it doggy-style? If you want?”

“Yeah, yeah… Definitely,” Hermione stuttered, allowing Harry to pull out of her pussy, the cool air of the classroom biting at his cock. Rolling onto all fours, Hermione presented Harry with her juicy, round arse, the boy frozen at the sight of it. Hesitantly, he reached out and gripped both her cheeks, moaning as her soft skin melted in between his hands, becoming soft and squashy at the simplest graze. In awe, he quickly remembered his teachings and slid his cock back along her folds, reintroducing himself to her pussy and sliding deep inside her tight, welcoming pussy. They moaned in unison as Harry pushed up and against her bum, his crotch hitting her cheeks as his balls smacked her sopping wet pussy. Groaning in satisfaction, Harry began to fuck Hermione slow and steadily, driving deep within her with power and impact. Quickly, he began to fixate on the way her ass reacted; her soft pliable cheeks bounced and shook, jiggled and rippled in the most delightful way. Chasing his own desires, he sought to make every thrust as impactful as possible, watching the impact ripple through her flesh, followed by a sharp and sudden moan from the young girl with each pounding thrust. Squeezing and pulling at her ass cheeks, he used them as handles to gently guide Hermione back and forth on his cock, ultimately resting his own ass on the heels of his feet and having Hermione bounce back onto his cock, impaling herself again and again, all to a chorus of moans and soft wet slaps.

“Good. Great start. Let’s stop before you guys cum. We have a lot more to cover before you guys can do that,” Xander ordered, gently patting Harry on the shoulder to get him to stop. Grinding to a halt, he pulled himself out of Hermione, moaning as he was forced to leave her delicious little pussy. It was so heavenly to be submerged inside her that freeing himself of her warm, wet depths was something of a disappointment. Regardless, Harry rose to his feet, offering Hermione a hand and hoisting her up onto her feet. A little wobbly, she staggered back and forth, catching her breath.

“That was amazing…” she breathed, her hand rubbing her pussy instantly in order to continue the pleasure. Xander, however, grabbed her hand and stopped her, forcing her eyes to look into his. A little confused, Hermione waited for him to say something.

“Go and get your wand. We’re going to make use of you a little more,” Xander smiled, watching Hermione’s ass as she bounced off to get her wand., joining Harry in ogling the blissful sight, “Right. Now, whilst it’s important to practice the more… feminine persuasion, the sexual prowess aspect of the ward is enhanced by homosexual skills more-so than straight. I know it may be a little difficult to wrap your head around having to do stuff like that, but unfortunately, I planned the entirety of this lesson upon the pretence of it being you and me alone. And thus… Well, I’m going to teach you how to suck cock.”

“Surely we can… you know… make advantage of Hermione? Do I really have to… You know?” Harry stammered, taken aback by how he was to be expected to perform gay acts. Truth be told, he was more open with the idea of having gay sex with someone else. In fact, had he been alone with Xander, he would have been far more open to sucking cock and being fucked. But in front of Hermione? It was almost like he was being forced to come out as bisexual when he wasn’t exactly ready. However, when Xander shook his head, Harry conceded, “Right… You won’t tell anyone about this Hermione?”

“Tell people? How we had a threesome with a random teacher? I think you sucking cock is the smallest of secrets we’re going to have!” Hermione giggled, emboldened by the pleasure of the previous few minutes. No longer was she nervous, instead, she was excited to see where this new world would lead her. It was like a lesson. She was learning far more about different experiences she didn’t know existed.

“Your friend is right Harry. We’ll get onto that in a moment. Hermione, I’m gonna teach you a spell. It’ll alter your anatomy temporarily. As I said before, this lesson is geared more to the male biology. Will be useful to have an additional tool,” Xander explained, Hermione’s eyes lighting up at the prospect of something truly brand new, “Point the wand at your… vagina. And then repeat after me. Erenmo Tictus Virile…”

“Erenmo Tictus Virile,” Hermione murmured, thrilled to see the spell at work. Pointing it down at her pussy, she watched as a magical haze enveloped her slit for a brief moment, from which a long thick cock began to protrude upwards, thick and throbbing. As the spell came to it’s end, the heavy weight of her cock caused it to flop down against her thigh despite it’s hard and ready status. Her eyes widened as she dropped her wand, running her hands up and down her length, completely and utterly enthralled by it all. Gently stroking herself as she did Harry earlier, she drifted into her own world of pleasure, the young exploring her new anatomy as Xander smirked.

“We’ll let her get used to that while we power on. I don’t do this often, so… Enjoy it,” Xander smiled, sliding down onto his knees in front of Harry. The young boy looked down at him, gobsmacked as the slightly older man wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, gently tugging him to make sure he was ready. Hermione’s juices still glazed his cock in such a way to act as lubrication and further enticement for Xander to swiftly get his lips around his cock as Hermione was no doubt delicious, “Much like you fucking someone, it’s important to keep moving. Whether it’s your tongue, your throat, your lips, your anything; the secret to a good blowjob is constant movement. And building pleasure. It’s one thing to lunge forwards at someone’s cock and guzzle it down your throat, but you want to entice and enthral with it all. Let your tongue weave across their cock pleasurably, all before taking it deep within your mouth. Start slow, don’t push yourself. You might want to take it all the way into your throat, but it can be incredibly unsexy to gag and splutter erratically. Just… Well, pay attention.”

And with that Xander stroked Harry’s cock a few more times, pre-cum glossing over his tip. Slowly, the man leant in and curled his tongue across the head of his cock, flicking the tip with his tongue, dancing back and forth, licking clean the boy’s bulbous head. Tasting the saltiness of Harry’s pre-cum and the sweetness of Hermione’s pussy, Xander let out a deep moan. Having replaced the slickness of Harry’s cock with saliva, he parted his lips and enveloped the first third of Harry’s cock, gently suckling on the head of his sumptuous length. Staggering backwards slightly, Harry clung to the nearby desk, holding onto the edges as Xander’s tongue continued to work it’s way around his cock, licking every inch of his shaft as he slowly eased his head up and down those first three inches. Drenching his shaft in liberal amounts of saliva, Xander continued to steadily pump Harry’s shaft, milking pre-cum onto his tongue and swallowing it dutifully. Closing his eyes, Xander let his teacherly position melt away and simply savoured the taste and feeling of a nice, thick cock in his mouth.

Pushing his lips further with each bob of his head, Xander felt the tip of Harry’s cock probe the back of his throat, begging for access deeper into his gullet. Sliding his lips further along, Xander swallowed, letting the tip slip into his throat, his clutching depths enveloping Harry’s cock and hugging it tighter and tighter. Moaning, Harry became breathless as his sensitive tip carved into Xander’s delicate, soft depths. It was so deliciously pleasurable, that he had to breathe sharply inwards and concentrate on not cumming to early. Working Harry’s shaft slowly and carefully, taking it slow and relaxingly. Humming gently around his cock, Xander pushed himself a little further and wrapped his lips around the base of Harry’s cock, his throat clenching and spasming, tightening around Harry’s cock and massaging his length in a subtly pleasurable way. With Harry’s heavy, cum-laden balls smacking against his chin, Xander probably should have pulled away and moved on with the lesson, yet with a cock plunged down his throat and the possibility of a thick creamy load to enjoy, he couldn’t help himself. 

Bouncing gently back and forth, he began to deepthroat Harry’s cock, filling the room with the soft suckling sounds of his gentle blowjob, interspersed with Harry’s gasps of delight as he was welcomed into a brand-new world of pleasure. Glancing over at Hermione, Harry saw the young girl steadily jerking her cock off as she watched Harry get blown by a guy, the sight having been a perverse fantasy of the young girl’s for the longest time. Just as Harry and Ron had inevitably jerked off imagining her naked, she had played with herself imagining them naked and together. But to see Harry’s cock sliding in and out of Xander’s lips, with such precision and delicacy was something else entirely. Speeding up, Xander maintained his lavish, long strokes, but bobbed faster and faster, the blowjob becoming sloppier and sloppier. Harry clung to the table, doing his best to not cum, but finding it damn near impossible at this point. Breathing deeply, he finally succumbed, Xander taking his cock deep into his throat, only for him to explode and unload a thick pent-up orgasm into his stomach.

Groaning happily, Harry let Xander’s lips milk him dry, his cock-head twitching deep in Xander’s throat, spilling several long, thick strands down into his stomach. Moaning as he swallowed, Xander waited until the last few drops left Harry’s softening cock before pulling away and sliding to his feet. His cock twitched and spasmed between his own thighs, begging to be touched. And whilst he wanted nothing more than for Harry to gag and splutter on his own shaft, he knew that he succumbed to that notion, he would cum far too quickly. Instead, Xander gestured for Hermione to once again join them, her thick and glistening cock ready for some action, “Right Harry. Try to mimic the pleasures I gave you. Nice and slow. Hermione will let you know how you’re doing.”

Nodding, Harry slid down onto his knees in front of Hermione, looking up at her gorgeous cock, framed perfectly by her bouncing chest. It did look delicious. It felt wrong to admit it, but regardless, he leant forwards with a hand and wrapped it around her base. Gasping, Hermione felt herself getting incredibly sensitive. She had a brand-new, untouched cock. Even the slightest breath would be immeasurably pleasurable. Clenching her fists, she let Harry slowly tug her cock back and forth, the boy having enough experience with his own cock to make this all the easier. As the first bead of pre-cum crowned her purplish head, he got a nudge from Xander to prompt him to start lapping at her sensitive tip. Extending his tongue, he ran it in circles across her head, Hermione moaning loudly and constantly as he did so. The slightest movement and flick was enough for her to shiver and as he cleaned her cock of pre-cum, replacing it with saliva, she made a mental note to never forget that spell as long as she lived.

Licking and lapping at her cock, Harry counted a few seconds before concluding he should do as Xander did. Parting his lips, he wrapped them around her cock, tightening them around her shaft and receiving an immediate torrent of pre-cum down and onto his tongue. Spluttering slightly, Harry swallowed it dutifully, his tongue curling around her cock as best as he could. She was a little thicker than he expected, meaning that his tongue was often sandwiched against the base of his mouth, unable to move due to the thick intruder. Still, the saliva building in his mouth created a delectable warmth that emanated through her cock. Unsure if he should continue, he remembered the lesson he was taught at the beginning; keep moving. With his tongue somewhat trapped, he decided to push his lips forwards, easing them along her cock until the fat, probing head nestled itself against his throat. Gagging and spluttering, he pulled back instantly, only to have Hermione’s hand latch itself around the back of his head, holding him there for a moment before allowing him to pull back and gently start to bob his head back and forth across her cock, slavering around her delicious length. The situation was unlike anything he had ever expected, yet he was hornier than he could imagine. His cock was hardened once again between his legs, the arousal of gagging and slurping on cock being more than he could bear. And the fact that it belonged to his best friend was all the sweeter. He had fantasised about the moment he would first have sex with a guy and suck a cock, yet he never envisioned the first cock that would be in his mouth would belong to Hermione. Or that it would taste so delightfully good.

Sliding his lips back and forth, her began to suck on Hermione’s cock, bouncing his head up and down, steadily slurping on the thick veiny cock, leaving a slick and lubricated shimmer. Slowly, Hermione began to match his thrusts, subtly thrusting forwards whenever he pushed down towards her crotch, the young girl hoping to sink herself deeper into her best-friend’s throat. The occasional pushes against Harry’s throat, made Hermione hope and lust for a situation in which she could sink further inside his throat. Her hand gently stroked the back of his head, gently applying pressure whenever she could, hoping that the head of her cock would break past his defences and sink deep into his gullet. Xander saw the lust and desire in her eyes, his own cock twitching at the thought. Unable to deny himself the pleasure, he gently began to jerk himself off, slowly tugging his shaft back and forth as he watched the two young students slowly getting intimate. Soon enough, he began to share Hermione’s desire to see Harry push his throat to new extremes, the older man wanting to see his throat bulging as it was filled with throbbing, pulsating and tasty cock, “Harry…When you feel her tip against the back of your throat, don’t fight it. Swallow and then let Hermione do the rest. Trust me…”

Nodding with his mouth full of cock, Harry drew his lips back to her head, flicking his tongue back and forth a few times before taking a deep breath. Bolstering his confidence, he slid his lips forwards, gently easing them down until her felt the intrusive head bouncing against the back of his throat. His urge to gag and splutter reared its head, but he fought it, instead breathing through his nose and swallowing deeply, allowing Hermione’s cock to sink into his throat, the young witch being given unrestricted access to his throat. Moaning happily as his lips twitched around her cock, she gently pushed his head further towards her crotch, sinking deeper and deeper. Inch after inch disappeared inside of his mouth, her eyes watching as his flexing and fidgeting mouth ease closer to her base. Fighting the constant push with both his spasming throat and his hands, Harry tried to push against Hermione’s firm grasp, but found it to be futile. Eventually, his lips were wrapped snugly around the base of her cock, his nose buried in the thick tufts of hair that crowned her crotch. Her heavy, cum-laden balls smacked against his chin, Harry’s hands lunged around behind her and grabbing a hold of her sumptuous ass cheeks. Moaning happily at the delicious sensation, Hermione held Harry in place, relishing his convulsing throat and the constant dribble of saliva that seemed to trickle from the corner of his mouth, down his chin and onto her balls. She wasn’t privy to the sight of Harry’s throat bulging to accommodate the length, the ridges and veins of Hermione’s cock almost becoming visible from outside of his throat.

“Right Harry… Best you show me what you’ve learnt and then we can move onto the final lesson for the day. Something that I’ll be able to teach Hermione as well as you about,” Xander interjected, deciding that he couldn’t relinquish the opportunity to be balls deep in the boy’s throat. Besides, having sucked Harry off prior, it seemed only fair that he returned the favour. Finally letting Harry pull away, Hermione immediately began to jerk herself off, gently tugging her slippery cock back and forth as Harry caught his breath, wiping his chin of saliva and turning towards Xander’s thick and meaty cock. Even Harry couldn’t deny how simply delicious it look, bouncing in front of him, pre-cum beading on this sumptuously bulbous tip. Parting his lips, he eagerly swallowed half of Xander’s cock with relative ease, his lips tightening around his shaft, pre-cum pouring onto his tongue, the taste eliciting a groan of satisfaction from Harry as he began to bob his head up and down the man’s cock, relishing each throbbing inch as it glided in and out, growing slicker with each passing bounce. Xander had his breath taken away. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Harry’s skill or the simple fact that the erotic build-up of the situation had heightened his senses. Either way, he was in heaven as Harry’s hot, wet mouth enveloped his cock, the tip of his throbbing length nestling up against the back of Harry’s throat with each deep and lustful plunge.

Resting his hand on the back of Harry’s head, Xander waited for the moment when Harry chose to swallow and allow him deep into his gullet. Each bouncing push promised more and more pleasure, the older man waiting patiently for the doors to a deeper, tighter, warmer, slicker pleasure were open. As soon as Harry swallowed, he would be on his like a hawk, sinking himself as deep as humanly possible, wanting to feel Harry’s throat spasming, convulsing, shuddering around his cock. And soon enough, he was given that promised pleasure. Taking a deep breath, Harry swallowed, relinquishing control of his throat and handing it over to Xander, whose gentle grip on his head steadily pushed him towards his crotch. Harry’s throat had loosened and grown slightly accustomed to being stuffed full of cock, to the extent that his throat only occasionally twitched as Xander’s cock carved slowly into his gullet, the man easing himself deep into his mouth until Harry’s soft, pert little lips were wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, pre-cum spilling directly into his stomach. Where Hermione simply got to savour the depth of Harry’s hole, Xander had more intense and rigorous pleasures lined up for himself. Resting a second hand on the back of Harry’s head, he gave a quick glance to make sure that Harry wasn’t choking immensely or suffocating before slowly drawing his hips back, pulling far enough back that his saliva slickened cock was teased by the cool air of the room, but not so far that his cock exited Harry’s throat. Mastering that careful balancing act, Xander slowly thrusted forwards, removing any movement and autonomy from Harry and simply reducing his throat to another hole to be fucked. And truth be told… Harry fucking loved it.

He didn’t know why, but it made his cock throb and twitch between his thighs, his hand lowering to gently stroke himself off. The feeling of the thick, veiny cock and all it’s delectable ridges easing in and out of his throat, gently fucking him at a soft and casual pace was intoxicating. Sure, it was a little demeaning. But the moans of pleasure from Xander and the constant trickle of pre-cum down his throat, combined with the frankly incredible sound of his heavy balls smacking against his saliva-soaked chin, were enough to make Harry moan with pleasure. Those moans and muffled groans of pleasure inadvertently added to the satisfaction that Xander was feeling. Not only that, but the moans were a sign of approval from Harry, giving Xander the confidence to speed up, intensifying his thrusts and slowly hammering Harry’s tight little mouth, his balls setting the audible pace, surrounded by the guttural slurps of a cock-sucking boy in his element. The whole scene was just perfect; a fantasy of Hermione’s in fact. Watching it play out made her ultimately jealous that Xander had taken away her opportunity to fuck Harry’s throat and softly pound his mouth until she came. She could still feel her first orgasm with her cock building within her, and the intense churning in cum-filled balls was getting unbearably tight. She needed to cum and didn’t want her first cum-shot to come from her jerking off. She wanted Harry to be the one to coax her seed out of her cock and take it in one of his tight holes. She stopped for a moment, realising what she was thinking. Harry did in fact have multiple holes. Two in fact that could be readily used for her pleasure. But, she was hopeless at anything remotely related to sex. She had never even considered the prospect of being fucked by a guy until It literally just happened minutes before. So, the idea of being the one fucking someone seemed wholeheartedly alien. Even the motions with her hips came off as simply clumsy and inaccurate as she thrusted forwards into her hand, pretending it to be a tight, little ass. Luckily, Xander was very much on the same level of thought as her and after one long last deep thrust into Harry’s throat, he pulled his dripping, sloppy cock out of Harry’s mouth, the young boy on his knees gasping to catch his breath as Xander stroked himself off.

“Now… Again. I did plan this lesson to be just the two of us, so the next part… Oh, fuck it. Enough of the niceties. Harry, I’m gonna teach Hermione how to fuck your tight little ass. Lay back on the table and spread those legs of yours. And get ready for a hard fucking,” Xander breathed, growing tired of justifying it all and simply letting his carnal lust to fuck the boy who lived take over. Luckily, emotions were running high with both the students, both Harry and Hermione being horny enough to succumb to even the most perverse ideas. So, the idea of being fucked seemed almost tame to Harry and he eagerly did as he was told. Xander swept the table clear of any obstructions, allowing Harry to lay back, spreading his muscular legs and revealing his tight little asshole, puckered and untouched. Moaning at the sight, Hermione and Xander stepped closer, the man stepping between Harry’s legs and spreading them a little wider. Letting his hornier side take control, he squeezed Harry’s cock playfully, all before giving his balls a quick massage. Then, he dropped his saliva slickened hand down to Harry’s ass, having previously doused his fingers in Harry’s saliva when he jerked off, “Hermione. A little butt-slut like Harry here needs a little opening up. A nice little finger to stretch his cute little butt, before we shove our cocks right up inside him. Isn’t that right, Harry?”

“Oh fuck… Yes… Please… Yes,” Harry begged, the desire to cum overwhelming him and bringing him to a point of extreme lust. Feeling Xander’s finger gently rest against his asshole, he felt himself become tense and clench up, only to have his tightness slowly unwound as Xander began to run slow concentric circles across his hole, gently loosening and relaxing him, only to then rest the tip of his digit up against Harry’s entrance and gently ease it inside. The slickness of his finger aided in the swiftness of the intrusion, with Xander’s finger acting like a hot knife through butter. Both he and Harry groaned in unison as he pushed the rest of his finger inside, working it all the way up to the knuckle, the older man savouring the tight warmth of the boy’s ass. Almost unable to wait to sink his cock into the boy, Xander curbed his excitement and gently began to drive his finger in and out of Harry, getting the boy slowly used to the idea of being fucked, of having your tight little hole constantly pounded and loosened with each driving thrust, the shaft getting deeper and deeper inside. Harry’s mind swam with the sumptuous sensations flooding his body, the thrusting finger that slightly tickled the edge of his prostate, a pleasure-centre he had no idea he had yet would soon become crucial to the greatest pleasure he had ever enjoyed in his life. Becoming so enthralled with the sensation of Xander’s finger inside of him, Harry barely even noticed the finger disappear, the pressure of the digit against his asshole being replaced with the meaty, throbbing head of Xander’s cock. A quick additional dribble of saliva as lubricant and Xander began to gently apply pressure to Harry’s virgin hole, easing forwards until Harry’s tight, clenched asshole gave away to an entirely new world of immensely intense sensations.

The two moaned in unison as Xander’s cock pierced Harry’s ass. Pausing for a moment and allowing the boy to adjust to the new thickness, Xander lowered his hand to Harry’s cock and gently began to stroke it back and forth, adding enough pleasure to dwarf the immediate ache he was feeling in his ass. Moans flooded from Harry’s mouth, giving Xander the greenlight to thrust forwards, gently working his cock into an unbearably tight and pleasurable hole. Moaning alongside Harry, Xander watched the young boy’s ass fold over his cock, enveloping inch after inch, greedily. Biting his lip, Xander’s crotch eventually hit up against Harry’s balls, Xander’s balls smacking against Harry’s cheeks as he bottomed out. Every single throbbing inch of Xander’s magnificent cock was inside of him and Harry was in heaven. His prostate had been firmly pinned against the walls of his ass, being squashed in the most pleasurable and intense way. Even the slightest movement and adjustment of position Xander made forced pleasure from Harry, his spasming ass relaxing and loosening, allowing Xander to start to fuck the boy.

Taking over from Xander, Hermione began to jerk Harry off, watching as the older man hooked Harry’s legs with his arms and pulled his ass towards the edge of the table. With a better angle, Xander began to draw his hips backs, sliding his cock all the way out, until only the tip remained. Dribbling more saliva onto his exposed cock to be sure and safe, Xander then drove himself all the way back inside with a single firm thrust. The sound that came from Harry was enough to convince Xander that there was no need to spare any power. Pulling back immediately, Xander shallowed his thrusts, keeping them short and brief, but always making sure to thrust back into Harry firmly and with power, causing the boy to moan as the audible slap of their bodies colliding sounded. Gently fucking him, Xander began to let his hands roam across Harry’s lightly toned and chiselled body, the man letting his lust show. Gliding across Harry’s stomach and pecks, he unwittingly began to speed up, slowly starting to pound Harry with a stern and heavy rhythm, his balls echoing through the room as Harry grunted and moaned in equal measure. Growing faster and faster, Xander worked Harry’s ass until it was loosen enough for deep and powerful thrusts, thrusts that would have elicited whimpers of despair from Harry only moments before, but now brought orgasmic groans of pure gratification to the boy’s lips. The pace of Xander’s thrusts almost made Hermione wince, the thought of her own arse being plumbed as firmly and hard as that making her shiver. However, the grin of lust on Harry’s face, his thick throbbing cock that constantly spilled pre-cum into her palm as she stroked it, and the moans of pure pleasure were proof enough that Harry liked it hard and fast.

Feeling his balls tighten and his body begin to tingle, Xander slowed himself to a slower and more meaningful pace, gently thrust into Harry’s loosened ass, all before pulling out entirely, leaving the boy with a slightly gaping hole. Breathless, Xander stepped aside, leaving Hermione to take his place, completely without further tuition. She was somewhat emboldened by the fact that Xander seemingly jack-hammered his cock into Harry’s ass without Harry so much was wincing. It would seem Harry enjoyed getting fucked more than Hermione had previously, and Hermione was more than ready to provide as he had. Dribbling saliva down onto her cock, she lubed it to a glossy shimmer. She debated injecting a finger into Harry’s ass, but decided it would be far too tame and pointless at this point considering his hole was agape and could seemingly take her finger without it even touching the sides. So, she took her slick and slippery cock and nestled the throbbing, fat cock-head up against Harry’s ass. The two locked eyes and Harry gave her a nod, Hermione taking that as a go ahead and burying herself entirely inside Harry’s ass; all in one swift and fluid motion, her balls smacking audibly against his ass. Harry went silent and Hermione worried that she had pushed to hard, to fast, to painfully or just too clumsily. Biting his lip, he let his eyes roll closed before Harry muttered words that would forever stick in Hermione’s brain, “Fuck me Hermione… Fuck me hard…”

That was all the encouragement she required and as she drew her hips back, she didn’t worry about hurting Harry, instead thrusting herself forwards as hard and as fast as possible. It even crossed her mind that she should try hurting Harry, just to see how far he could go, but no matter how fast and powerfully she drove her cock into his tight, clutching ass, his prostate pulled nothing but moans from his soft and supple lips. Moaning, she leant over Harry slightly, giving her a better position to get deeper and faster. The sound of their bodies colliding filled the room, the two best-friend’s fucking and fucking hard. Harry’s hardened cock was sandwiched between his stomach and Hermione’s, with Hermione’s movements gently squeezing and massaging it, milking pre-cum onto their flat stomachs and slickening their movements even more. A thin layer of sweat began to gloss over them, their bodies starting to tire, but not enough to stop the constant barrage of heavy, climatic thrusts. Moaning into each other’s mouths constantly, they debated kissing, but found themselves to caught up in the pleasure of the situation to even consider an additional thing to focus on. Instead, they simply moaned, grinning occasionally as they acknowledged the absurdity of it all. Not only did Hermione have a magically enchanted cock, but she was using it fuck her best-friend harder than she even imagined fucking anyone, all while moaning like they were in heaven. 

Unable to avoid the pleasure for much time, Xander returned to the two students, his cock still hard and ready for more. Not wanting to remove Hermione from her sumptuous embrace, he instead crossed over to Harry’s head and gently turned him to face him. Looking up at the man, Harry saw his lips were at the perfect level for Xander’s cock and he dutifully parted them, allowing Xander to thrust back into the boy’s tight, wet depths. Moaning as he was submerged back in familiar territory, Xander pulled Harry’s head towards the edge of the desk, giving him full access to the entirety of the boy’s throat. Getting ball’s deep in Harry’s throat too little to no effort, the boy having learnt to suck cock rather adeptly. The fact that he had improved gave Xander a unique burst of satisfactory pride. He had managed to teach the boy rather well. Harry’s moans were those of perverse glee. He could taste his own ass on the man’s cock and found it to be a rather delectable taste, adding another layer of pleasure to the whole situation. That and Xander’s cock was throbbing in a way that could only mean one thing and one thing only. 

Hermione was close as well, her thrusts becoming more erratic as she realised that she was on the verge of exploding at any moment. She could see Harry’s cock had begun to twitch between them, his orgasm also bubbling closer and closer. Moaning loudly, she slammed forwards and felt herself finally cum, her cock spasming deep into Harry’s asshole. Several long, ropey strands of thick, sticky cum pumped into Harry’s ass, spraying his depths with a thick layer of her seed. His spasming ass milked her dry, with even the slightest clutching clench resulting in her cock spewing more cum into his ass. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt. Her normal orgasms that she experienced on lonely nights paled in comparison to the explosive perfection her cock was feeling. Slowly, she began to thrust into Harry’s cum-filled hole, using her seed as lubricant, the young girl continuing to milk herself, squeezing every last drop out of her cock, until suddenly the pleasure stopped, and she thrust forward to no effect. Glancing down between her thighs, she saw that her cock had shrivelled and disappeared, replaced with her normal anatomy, only considerably more soaked. Staggering backwards, she watched cum dribble out of Harry’s ass, his own cock beginning to cum of it’s own volition, spraying Harry’s chest and belly with substantial load. Moaning, Harry found his sounds muffled by Xander’s cock, which had now conceded to its own orgasm, pulsating and twitching in Harry’s depths. Cumming as he pushed deep into Harry’s mouth, Xander spurted a long strand of cum into Harry’s throat, before pulling back, his cock continuing to spray into Harry’s mouth, right up until his thick, fat, bulbous cockhead was relieved of the pleasure of Harry’s throat. One last round of cum shot from Xander’s cock, landing across Harry’s face, painting the boy in a thin layer of the substance.

All three of them were breathless and tired; Harry especially. Staggering backwards from the boy, both Hermione and Xander admired their handiwork and the complete mess they had left Harry in. Xander grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off, before tossing it to Hermione. Easing himself off the table, Harry stumbled onto his feet, aching in certain places, but not exceptionally. Seeing how much Harry was drenched, Hermione went for her wand, pointing it Harry and muttering, “Scourgify.”

The spell took instant effect, cleaning Harry dry of all cum and even cleaning out his ass. Murmuring a meek thanks, Harry began to dress himself, Hermione doing the same. Pulling on their clothing, both Harry and Hermione didn’t dare speak to each other, both a little embarrassed after the adrenaline and lust wore off. Once they were completely dressed, they turned to Xander who had sank into his chair behind his desk, smiling widely, “So… First lesson done. I’ll see you the same time next week. Hermione… I should think you’d be welcome to come along as well given your… strong start today. I’ll see you then…”

“Yeah… Thanks, Xander,” Harry stammered, moving towards the door and out into the corridor. Hermione simply smiled and nodded, following Harry outside. The two walked briefly down the corridor, before coming to a stop and bursting into laughter, “I can’t believe that happened!”

“Neither… And we’re going back next week! Seems so far away,” Hermione giggled, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but finding it far easier to cope with as she and Harry opened up a little. Both of them didn’t want to be the one to suggest it, but they both had the same thought on their mind, “I mean… It’s such a long time. You’d think he would want to make sure you practice every day.”

“Yeah. Maybe he… he forgot to give me homework or something? I mean… I’d certainly like to… I mean, it’s probably important to practice every day to make sure that it works,” Harry stammered nervously, bowing his head as he danced around the question, “I don’t suppose you remember that spell?”

“I do… But… It would probably be reckless to use it a lot. I mean, it seems like the only way to get rid of it is to… you know finish… finish with it,” Hermione muttered, both she and Harry finally looking at one another, “But if we were together, I suppose we could… could use it. And it does sound like Xander forgot to give you homework. And you know how I am about homework.”

“Well, shall we say tonight? In… in the common room?” Harry said boldly, Hermione thinking for a moment, before responding. However, before she could say anything, Harry became even bolder, “Or… well… There is a broom-cupboard and the corner if you wanted…”

“Definitely!” Hermione grinned, the two taking each other’s hands and rushing down the corridor. Turning the corner, they burst into the small broom-cupboard, the door closing behind them, and the last decipherable sound that was heard from within was, “Erenmo Tictus Virile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story was a work of commission written by FanfictionWriter101 and you can find his works on fanfiction . net under that name


	2. Further Tutalage

“Harry… Hurry up!” Hermione snapped as she peeked her head out from behind the tapestry, keeping the fabric close to her chest as her hands worked to drop her jeans down to the floor. Checking both ways before joining her, Harry darted into the small compartment behind the tapestry, his body becoming pinned up against Hermione’s, their throbbing erections grinding up against one another. Having already exposed her plump, bouncing chest, Hermione’s hand dropped to her cock, dribbling a mouthful of spit onto it as Harry began to pull his clothing off as well. Starting with his t-shirt, he began to fumble around with his jeans only to have Hermione roughly turn him around, hook her fingers into his trousers and haul them down and around his ankles, eagerly slapping her cock between his cheeks. Taking a moment, she brushed her hair behind herself, tying it up in a ponytail as Harry stroked his cock furiously.

“For someone who was so adamant we were pressed for time, you are taking your time in getting to it,” Harry groaned, pushing himself back onto Hermione, hoping to sneakily catch the angle of her cock and submerge it inside of himself. Unfortunately, he only served to slide it between his cheeks, a mixture of pre-cum and spit slipping along his bum, lubing him up a little.

“Well, if you hadn’t abandoned me this morning, I wouldn’t have had to spend all day with a massive cock between my legs. Women’s jeans really aren’t built for it, you know. So, now… now that I have you right in front of me, well… I’m going to take my sweet, sweet time…” Hermione purred, crouching down behind Harry and spreading his cheeks, revealing his winking little hole. He had grown to be slightly agape, his hole having been worked and fucked rigorously over the past week, with the two of them fucking like rabbits. Every chance they got, they were bent over or on their knees sucking and fucking in every which way. They had been caught out several times in the common room and even had to spend an hour in the shower to simple avoid being discovered by the boy’s quidditch Team. Not that that time was wasted. The constant streams of water were loud enough to hide the more egregious sounds of slapping flesh after all. Spitting against Harry’s ass, she used a finger to massage it in, not bothering to push the digit inside as she knew full well that Harry had outgrown the need for foreplay. Instead, she replaced that finger with her cock, the throbbing head resting up against his hole, teasing it slowly with its engorged mass.

“You’re going to have to hurry it up. We’ve got Xander’s lesson in half an hour and I think he’d be somewhat annoyed to discover that you’ve been using that spell with little or no regard,” Harry moaned, bracing himself against the wall of the small alcove, biting his lip as she teased the entrance of his hole, knowing just the places to push in order to make him truly squirm. Suddenly, she thrust forwards, sinking the entirety of her cock into Harry’s ass, her fat tip squashing up against Harry’s prostate and eliciting a deep groan of sumptuous pleasure. Pushing back against Hermione’s thrusts, Harry moaned, savouring the soft smack of their balls colliding and the new-found satisfaction of feeling Hermione’s freshly shaven crotch against his freshly shaven bum. Letting Harry adjust, Hermione leant towards Harry’s shoulder, pressing her breasts against his back as she murmured in his ear. 

“Is that you complaining about my flippant use of the spell? Here is was thinking all those times that you moaned and sprayed me with cum were you loving my use of the spell… I can take my cock elsewhere if you want? I’m sure Ron would happily help me out if it meant he got a squeeze of my tits,” Hermione joked, Harry smirking in response. He didn’t offer a verbal response, instead sliding his hips forwards, easing a portion of Hermione’s length out of his ass, all before sliding backwards, firmly lodging her back inside of himself. That sign of agreement was enough for Hermione to lean back and take a firm hold of Harry’s hips, pulling back and thrusting firmly forwards, slamming roughly and sharply into Harry’s arse, the almighty smack of their bodies colliding echoing through the school halls, followed by their joint moans of pleasure.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

“Come in, come in! Harry, Hermione! The door is open!” Xander called out as he heard a knocking at his classroom’s door. Glancing over his shoulder, he made sure it was the two of them before telling them to come in, the reason being that he would prefer not being caught naked by anyone else other than the students for whom he was naked. Harry and Hermione entered, a little taken aback by the fact that he was already naked and waiting, his cock throbbing hard between his legs, the man obviously excited for their arrival. The two of them watched as he once again handed out a round white pill to each of them, the pill negating the need for any further contraceptive. Glancing at one another, Harry and Hermione swallowed them down, both of them abandoning their previous displays of hesitation in favour of a more eager approach. Deciding that they would be best to just ignore their nervous tentativeness that they displayed last week, they dropped their bags and began to strip, Xander smiling as his students conquered their nerves and leapt swiftly into the lesson. It would make it all the easier.

“So, I presume you two have been making liberal use of that spell I taught you? And well… Each other?” Xander asked as he propped himself up on the side of the table, smirking as the two students froze like a deer in headlights. Chuckling, he walked around the desk and slid into his chair, working through a bag of miscellaneous objects, fidgeting with a few of them, “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not going to scold you for having sex. Frankly, I’d be more worried if you left last week’s lesson and didn’t rush of to have a go at each other in the showers. It’s only natural. Lord knows I would have done the same at your age. Actually, I probably still would if the opportunity arose. The point is, I don’t care. Use the spell as much as you wish, but with a little discretion. I don’t need to tell you that if your classmates discover that you at any point have a dick, that you will never live it down.”

“See Harry. That’s why you need to always make sure I cum before running off. I could be endlessly tormented,” Hermione chastised as she dropped her panties and bra, unceremoniously stripping. She had no intention of appearing sexy of alluring as she stripped, with it all being simply functional. The idea of a strip-tease was far more embarrassing than being fucked. Or being caught with a penis between her legs by her roommates. 

“Yeah, I agree with Hermione. Then again, It would be a bit of a laugh to try and see you hide it in those tight jeans of yours,” Xander smiled, his inner teenager bursting out for a moment, before he curbed it and returned to his more managerial role. Turning to the pair, Xander began to ask, “The point I’m getting at is, experiment all you wish. But, we need to continue with a few more core basics. Harry, have you had anal sex with Hermione? I mean, have you fucked her in her ass, as opposed to the opposite way around?”

“No actually… The thought never occurred to me. Perhaps it’ll be fun to turn the tables,” Harry grinned, turning to Hermione who was entirely open to the idea of being fucked in the ass. In fact, had they been left to their own devices for an additional week, it would have been entirely likely that she would have suggested they do that. The amount of pleasure that Harry derived from being fucked in the ass was enough to make Hermione curious and partly wonder as to whether or not she would feel the same with a stiff cock up her ass.

“Great. Let’s start with that then. Hermione, if you wouldn’t mind bending over a desk. It’ll be easier with one of the smaller ones,” Xander smiled, gesturing towards one of the student desks as opposed to his larger one, primarily because he wanted to have Hermione in a position in which she could be spit-roasted. Truth be told, after seeing Hermione’s gorgeous body last week, he designed this week’s lesson around trying to capitalise on her busty, plump presence. Harry may have been a naturally bum-slut, but Hermione had the glorious rear to make anal fucking all the more enjoyable. Another reason why he had her bend over as opposed to lay back.

“Fine… But, you take it slow. I’m not as big a bottom bitch as you,” Hermione winked, playfully punching Harry as she pulled one of the smaller desks out into the middle of the room. Brushing her hair to one side, she leant over the table, pressing her soft breasts against the cold surface and wiggling her bum in a teasing manner. Xander stifled a moan at the sight, his heart racing as the two students warmed to these lessons. There was a lot more carnal satisfaction in teaching two horny and eager students to fuck as opposed to coaxing some somewhat reluctant and nervous ones into their first sexual experience. This was going to be a lot more fun that he first anticipated. He might even get a good and proper go on Hermione’s ass.

“So, Harry. You’ve only been ass-fucked, so I’ll reiterated. Get your cock nice and lubed up. In fact, allow me,” Xander said, walking to Harry’s side and seeing his bone-dry cock. The first bead of pre-cum had begun to trickle from his tip, but that was all the glossiness that coated his shaft. Sure, he could dribble saliva down onto it, but with so many more salacious options, Xander figured a hands-on approach was justified. Sliding down onto his knees, he slipped a hand around the base of Harry’s cock, the gentle squeeze he gave him mustering another squirt of pre-cum from the boy’s tip. Moaning softly, Harry watched as Xander opened his mouth and swallowed half his cock in one go. The tight warmth of the man’s lips was sensational, and Harry was reminded just how drastic a difference there was between Xander and Hermione’s blowjob skills. A blowjob from Hermione was heavenly, but one from Xander had the capacity to ruin blowjobs forever.

Filling his mouth with saliva, Xander refused to swallow any of it that began to collect, instead bobbing his head up and down the entire length of Harry’s cock, layering it liberally along his shaft, slickening the entire length with his spittle. The sloppy slurps of his blowjob filled the room and even Hermione glanced behind herself in order to watch the man deepthroat Harry’s sizable shaft. Even she wasn’t able to properly throat it without spasming and twitching erratically. And whilst Hermione craved the sensation of a cock inside her, she wasn’t willing to stop those two from going at it. Not yet. With Harry’s cock a sticky, glistening mess, his balls even becoming coated in a thin shimmer, Xander plunged his lips once again along the boy’s shaft, all before peeling backwards and smacking his lips, giving Harry’s cock a playful kiss on the tip to sign off a delicious blowjob. Wiping his lips, he rose to his feet and cleaned himself up, Harry’s cock shimmering and ready to go.

“Now, it’s important not to rush things. Hermione’s ass and pussy are very different holes. You can’t just jackhammer your way inside. Start with a finger, just to warm her up and loosen her enough to work the tip inside. A slickened finger, not dry, mind you,” Xander reaffirmed, reiterating his lesson from the previous week in case Harry wasn’t paying attention, or more likely was consumed in the pleasure of having his first anal experience. Nodding, Harry did as he was told, dipping a finger in between his lips and licking it until it was dripping with saliva. Then, he slowly lowered it to Hermione’s rear, allowing Xander to spread her heavenly cheeks to reveal her tight, untouched, untainted, un-fucked hole.

Moaning as he gently rested his finger against her asshole, Hermione bit her lip, closing her eyes and focussing on the pleasure. She expected pain to flood her body as Harry’s finger pushed slowly inside, but instead, pleasure cascaded across her body. It was marvellous in its subtly and was primarily understated due to the fact it was simply a finger. Feeling his digit ease in and out, plunging deep inside her, curling and twisting, stretching and working her hole into a position to be fucked, Hermione couldn’t help but think that she wanted something thicker and juicier up her arse. She wanted a cock. Hearing Hermione’s moans, Xander tapped into her thoughts, his hearing far more attuned to the world of pleasure than Harry’s.

“She’s ready Harry. Remember, nice and slow. Listen to her. Don’t move if she tells you to,” Xander said, keeping a firm grip on Hermione’s ass cheeks, the man taking no small amount of personal pleasure from fondling the young girl’s plump rear. Inching forwards, Harry mimicked what Hermione did the first time she fucked him and gently prodded the tip of his cock up and against her hole, smearing pre-cum and saliva across her puckered entrance. Applying a soft amount of pleasure, he was surprised when her asshole easily gave away, her tight ring folding around the tip of his cock, enveloping it in a tight, deep warmth. Harry instantly realised why anal held such high regard in sexual conversation, with most men wanting it more than a woman’s pussy. Whilst it definitely lacked the slickness, the tight constriction around his cock was to die for and he felt himself instinctually chasing deeper pleasure. Taking a hold of Hermione’s hips, Harry unwittingly brushed Xander aside to allow himself to sink into Hermione’s arse. She hungrily accepted his cock, her hole coaxing his cock deeper, squeezing pre-cum from his tip to act as additional lubricant. And soon enough, Harry pressed his shaven crotch up against her arse, the two of them connected cock to ass, in a sublime wash of intense pleasure. Harry’s balls gently smacked Hermione’s pussy, the sensation of his heavy-cum-laden sack hitting against the soft, slickness of his best-friend’s pussy, sending shivers through his spine. Hermione lay flat against the table, pushing her arse back instinctually.

Whilst she certainly found immense pleasure in being ass-fucked, she was nowhere near close to the pleasurable sensations that Harry felt. Lacking a prostate, the intense bursting of pleasure that Harry felt was lost on Hermione, however, her pussy added the pleasure she was missing. The gentle grazing of Harry’s cock against her folds, and the fact that she was able to thread her fingers down to her clit, meant that she could truly capitalise on the satisfaction of anal. Only moans came from Hermione’s lips, ultimately giving Harry the go-ahead to fuck her. Drawing his hips back, he treated her ass like her pussy and started gently, thrusting in and out to build up momentum, constantly working stronger, harder, deeper thrusts into his rhythm. Gauging his strokes to her moans, he chased her pleasure, knowing that no matter what he did, he would feel pleasure. And so, the two began to collide, Hermione’s round, bubble butt providing the most delicious and sexual sounds. The smacking of her arse cheeks filled the room and brought a moan to Xander’s lips. Dropping his hand to his cock, he began to jerk himself off, watching the scene unfurl before him. He expected to have to take several weeks to get these two even close to being able to be ass-fucked hard, yet they mastered it within two, meaning that he could take their lessons to the next level. And whilst Hermione and Harry had plenty holes to choose from between them, Xander knew that true pleasure came from sharing. And he made no secret about wanting to share Hermione’s ass with Harry. Though, there was plenty time for that. Much to his surprise, his next move wasn’t made by him, but instead by Hermione.

Whether it was due to the heat of the moment or simple lust, Hermione’s hand lunged out to grab Xander’s cock, her fingers quickly replacing his. Breathless, Xander let her slowly tug him off, jerking his cock steadily back and forth. Looking to her side, her eyes met his and they shared a deep look, Hermione’s lustful horniness bleeding through her sexual gaze. Pulling Xander by the cock, she guided him in front of her, taking the lead in adjusting him to be in position. With a little work, she had his cock in place, right in front of her. His pre-cum soaked tip was inches away from her lips and as she leant forwards and pressed a soft, delicate kiss against the engorged flesh, she couldn’t help but moan. The taste of pre-cum made her shiver and she had definitely developed somewhat of a taste. Enough of a taste to prompt her to part her lips and drag her tongue across his slick and slippery tip, cleaning it of pre-cum and replacing one slick substance with another, his pre-cum replaced with saliva and an immense amount of pleasure. Her tongue had a lot to learn, but she was getting there. Having only been a part of the lessons last week as a cock to be sucked upon, she lost a lot of the intricacies in the pleasurable haze of her first-ever blowjob. 

Pushing her lips forwards, she slid as much of Xander’s cock into her mouth as was possible. The nature of the position they were in and the fact that this was her first ever attempt meant that her lunge forward was rather clumsy and mistimed. Xander, however, was quick to pick up the slack, snaking a hand around her head and gently starting to thrust forwards, closing the distance between the two of them considerably. She felt the head thrust snugly against the back of her throat, the position she was in offering no way at all to stop the impending thrust from Xander. Where he would normally have had to wait for access to her throat or force it, the position allowed him to simply thrust forwards, sliding his entire cock into her convulsing spasming throat. Gagging and spluttering, she spilled saliva down her chin, coating the heavy pair of cum-filled balls that were resting against it. Consumed by the pleasure of a virgin throat, Xander quickly lost any want or desire to maintain Hermione’s comfort. Instead, he pinned her lips against the base of his cock, relishing and savouring the moans and groans that were derived from Harry’s silky cock pounding her tight little rear. 

Without even thinking, Xander began to draw his hips backwards, lazily fucking Hermione’s gorgeous slick throat his cock becoming drenched in slick saliva. Moaning as his balls smacked her chin, he began to speed up, pounding Hermione’s gullet relentlessly, her sloppy slurps filling the room gloriously. Soon enough, both he and Harry built up a delicious rhythm, working in tandem to ensure that Hermione was getting well and truly fucked. Where most would alternate their thrusts, Xander and Harry sank themselves into Hermione at the same time, applying pressure to the young girl from both ends and inadvertently forcing themselves deeper into her. Whilst Hermione did begin to feel a little like a slut, being used from both ends as a simple collection of holes, she quickly learned to translate that into pleasure, rubbing her clit softly as she was hammered mercilessly. Sure, she was a filthy fuck-rag for the boys to use, but she was liable to get her turn on top in a moment. This situation was built on trust; trusting that whatever was done to her was okay to be done to the other two. If she let them fuck her like a common-street-whore, then it was only fair that she administered the same treatment when it was them bent over the table, impaled on her thick, throbbing cock. The thought made her moan and she couldn’t help but wonder if Xander would be willing to bend over for her. After all, he was the only one out of the three of them who hadn’t offered up the pleasure of their rear end. It would only be fair.

“Switch with me Harry. I want to see how well Hermione has learnt… learnt her lesson. Fuck it. Let me have a go at Hermione, will you,” Xander groaned, sliding his saliva drenched cock out of Hermione’s gasping throat and once again levelling with the two of them. Moaning at his candour, Harry gave her arse one last deep and meaningful thrust before pulling out and marching around to Hermione’s face. He didn’t even have to do anything for her to grab his cock and feed it down her throat, wrapping her lips tightly in place. Instead of bobbing her head along his cock, she instead went for his hands, snaking them through her hair before offering him a sultry go-ahead wink. The taste of her ass was strong, but she didn’t care. Instead she savoured it, lavishing Harry’s cock with her tongue as he thrust forwards, claiming her throat and sending her into a barrage of sloppy gags and slurps, all the while Xander pawed and played with her juicy fat arse as if it were a toy. Sinking his fingers into her plump cheeks, he spread them apart, revealing her agape asshole. With the girl already opened and well-fucked by Harry, Xander didn’t bother with any foreplay, instead thrusting the head of his cock up against her ass and thrusting forwards, her hungry hole eagerly enveloping his shaft with ease, his hips sliding forwards until he was balls-deep in her, crotch pressed against her silky bum cheeks and her pussy dribbling along his balls; just as pleasurable as he imagined. And boy had he imagine it.

Savouring the way that her tight walls hugged his cock, seemingly pulling him deeper into her ass, Xander and Harry briefly locked eyes, the two of them nodding as they made a mental link. In unison, they drew they hips back, right up until the moment where the tips of their cocks threatened to slip from their respective holes, and with one firm forward thrust, they hammered their cocks home, the muffled moan of pleasure that came from Hermione’s garbled mouth rendering it the way forwards. They didn’t waste a single moment in making their strides and thrusts rhythmically deep and pleasurable. They drew themselves back and pounded into Hermione’s holes, taking her constant moans as a go ahead on ruining her tight little holes. Slavering over Harry’s cock, Hermione made no attempt to swallow down saliva and pre-cum, instead letting it coat Harry’s cock or dribble down her chin and render his balls an equal slippery mess. Her arse was constantly being stuffed with thick cock, her occasional rubbing of her pussy being enough to render the sensation of anal near orgasmic. Each resounding thrust made her quiver between her thighs. The sound of his balls hitting her pussy, his crotch hitting her bum, her bum cheeks being unsettled and smacking off one another; all of them made her pussy sing and tingle in the most sublime and pleasurable way. 

Moving back and forth, jack-hammering into Hermione again and again, Harry and Xander both found themselves coming exceptionally close to cumming. The tight depths of Hermione’s throat and the exceptional way her tongue danced across his shaft meant that Harry had very little stamina left. That and he had a particular fondness for oral. After he received his first blowjob from Xander, the sumptuous sensation of a mouth gliding along his cock was one that he adored. And so, with little in the way to stop himself, Harry came and came hard. He pondered letting Hermione know or at least pulling out but found the pleasure to be so immense that all he could do was thrust forwards and unload, spilling an absolutely massive cumshot down Hermione’s tight, spasming throat. Swallowing it as best she could, she moaned at the slick salty taste, before unwittingly let a large portion of it dribble down her chin, spilling from her gullet and onto her cheeks. Pulling out after he was drained, Harry staggered backwards, somewhat breathless from the intensity of their first part of the lesson. Lacking in something to suckle on, Hermione was free to let her moans be heard, her grunts and groans of delight filling the room. Relishing in the sounds he was deriving from the young girl, Xander continued for a few more thrusts, driving more mewls of satisfaction from her cum-covered lips. Finally done with ass-fucking her, Xander pulled out, gently and playfully smacking her bum to signal he was moving onto the next aspect of the lesson.

“Right! Now… We all have the basics done. And well… Right, I’m going to cut the act. Let’s start doing some more intense stuff, alright? I mean, you have the rest of your lives to have as much plain old sex as you want. While I’m here, I can teach you a few interesting tips and tricks. A couple things that are naughtier. Like, for instance… Double penetration…” Xander began, jerking his cock as he threw Hermione a towel to wipe herself up with. Cleaning her face and breasts of saliva and cum, she looked at him with an open mind.

“Like, having Harry in my pussy and you in my ass? Seems easy enough actually. I don’t really get what the big deal with it is,” Hermione smirked, completely interested with the idea of being double stuffed. Her transformation from the shy furtive virgin to this pleasure-curious young teenager was quite dramatic and enough to start to breathe life back into Harry’s cock. That and the promise of fucking Hermione again. However, Xander had a different outlook on what he was going to do.

“Actually, I was thinking more, me and you double teaming Harry. I know it seems like it would hurt and be painful, but considering how well you take cock, I think it could easily be the most pleasurable thing around,” Xander argued, trying to convince Harry to let him and Hermione demolish his tight rear entrance. Well, more than they already had.

“Really? I mean… Sure, but I’d… Yeah, why not. As long as you don’t expect me to take it easily,” Harry breathed, more open to the idea than he thought he’d ever be. But Xander was right. He did enjoy anal an awful lot, so the prospect of something so grandiose as double anal penetration seemed almost… fun. Clapping his hands together, Xander rushed to the other side of the room, rearranging a load of blankets and pillows as Hermione grabbed her wand. Uttering the words, she had memorised by this point, she groaned as her all too familiar cock grew from between her legs, curving upwards before flopping down under it’s thick and heavy weight. Jerking herself off a few times, she walked over and joined Xander.

“If you lay down Hermione. Then Harry, you straddle her and face her. Get comfortable with her inside you. Maybe ride her a couple bounces or something. Then I’ll join in and… we’ll take it slow,” Xander said eagerly, stepping away to watch the young witch recline on the cushions, spitting into her hand and lubricating her cock. With her shaft standing proudly upright, glossy and glimmering, she beckoned Harry over. A little nervous, Harry didn’t bother with tentativeness, instead simply sinking down onto his knees and straddling Hermione’s hips. In all their experimentation, they had never been in this position. It was always either Hermione one top, or one of them thrust up against the wall. So, Harry needed a little adjustment. He felt Hermione’s hands on his arse, spreading his cheeks apart in order to reveal his tight puckered hole. Guiding her cock up and against his hole, Harry winced slightly as he felt her nestled against himself.

He wasted no time in relaxing himself downwards and taking Hermione into his ass. It always ached a little, but as he sank down, that pain was immediately mitigated by the throbbing pleasure of his prostate being firmly squashed by the thick cock. Leaning forwards, he pushed his ass backwards, his lips hovering above Hermione’s as the two shared a look. His cock was pressed snugly between their stomachs, pre-cum leaking from his newly hardened shaft. Lifting his hips, a couple times, he built a slick and steady rhythm, loosening himself considerably and warming up to the idea of two cocks. With Hermione inside of him, he began to wonder if he was even able to do so. His arse was pretty well stuffed and there was little to no wiggle room left. However, regardless of his thoughts and worried, he felt Xander’s hand on his lower back, forcing him down and along his friend’s thick and veiny cock. With his ass in position, his cheeks naturally spread, Harry bit his lip and anxiously awaited the probing pressure of a second cock. His heart raced, and his cock throbbed, his breathing growing more and more rapid. Seeing his fear, Hermione did her best to calm him down as the first push of Xander’s cock began. 

It began slowly, with Xander gently pushing at his hole, slowly easing forwards and trying to find the angle. It took a little work, but soon enough, Harry’s ass began to fold inwards, his hole peeling open to allow Xander to wriggle inside. With a little more spit and some careful pushing, Xander slowly allowed his thick, pulsating tip to enter Harry’s ass. An audible gasp escaped the young boy’s lips as his hole was stretched and distorted to new levels. Groaning as he buried his head in Hermione’s shoulder, Harry tried his best to adjust. Xander was patient, allowing Harry as much time as was necessary, his hands constantly running across Harry’s back and bum, massaging him gently to try and coax him into a more pliable state. Eventually, Harry’s hole began to relax and loosen, the pain of the sudden intrusion and morphing of his asshole subsiding and being replaced with the constant pleasure of having his prostate massaged by Hermione’s cock. Pushing forwards slowly and carefully, Xander thrust more of his cock into Harry’s ass, watching as his hole enveloped more and more of his shaft. Enthralled with the way Harry’s ass accommodated two cocks, Xander lost himself in the pleasure, ignoring Harry’s grunts and gasps of pain. Continuing to push forwards, regardless of Harry’s reaction, Xander eventually reached the mid-point of his cock, the point at which his shaft bulged and became thicker, a naturally difficult point for Harry’s ass to enrapture.

Wincing painfully as his ass stretched, Harry’s eyes suddenly flew forwards as Xander’s cock slipped into his ass, the entire remaining portion of his cock thrusting inside suddenly and the sensation of Xander’s crotch pressing against his bum tickling his mind. However, he thought that his body would be flush with pain, but that was only half the sensations running through his body. Instead, what happened, was that Hermione’s cock was pushed firmly downwards by the introduction of the entirety of Xander’s cock, forcing her shaft harder against Harry’s prostate and milking an immense amount of pleasure from the young boy. His sudden gasp of pain was elevated by a deep moan of pleasure, his gentle hum reverberating across Hermione’s skin. Giving Harry a moment to adjust, Xander dribbled another mouthful of saliva down onto his cock, letting it settle within Harry. Hermione was in heaven. Having fallen in love with the pleasures of fucking Harry’s ass, she was completely taken in by the sublime tightness of double stuffing his already tight hole. Not to mention the sensation of Xander’s thick and meaty cock throbbing against hers, the contours of his shaft grinding down against hers, were sensational. That and the slight satisfaction she felt from feeling his heavy balls smack against hers, their cocks groaning in unison, leaking pre-cum deep into Harry’s rectum. The entire situation oozed perversion and simply made her moan like a filthy little schoolgirl. She couldn’t wait for Xander to start fucking Harry and for the pleasurable feeling of his cock grinding against hers to fill her body.

With Harry adjusted, Xander began to draw his hips back, sliding his cock slowly out of Harry’s ass. Continuing to dribble saliva, he lubricated his cock once again and probably too much. However, he didn’t want to risk it. The groans from Harry weren’t fraught with pain, so Xander wasted no time in driving his cock back into the boy’s rear end, hammering gently home. The movements he could make weren’t exactly fluid and deep, but he made them none the less, knowing full well that even the slightest movements would loosen him up and make it easier. For several minutes, Xander thrust back and forth, slowly, but surely. Working Harry’s ass until he was loose enough for something harder. It was immensely pleasurable for everyone and whilst Harry was still not loose, he was content with the flooding of pleasure from his prostate. Each deep and powerful thrust jammed right up against his pleasure-centre, eliciting a deep and powerful groan from him. His sounds were muffled by Hermione’s neck as he still couldn’t move, worried that even the slightest movement would cause some pain. However, it was quite the contrary. As Xander had predicted, he was so fond of anal that a double stuffing of thick, glorious cock was nothing if not pleasurable. His ass gave him away and his tight puckered ring was loosening considerably. With each and every thrust. Soon enough, Xander’s thrusts were becoming fast and hard enough that his balls were creating loud smacking sounds. He and Hermione had begun to moan, letting their enjoyment of the position be known and within the next few minutes, all three of them were moaning unison, Harry’s ass loose enough for a proper fucking and all parties ready and eager to see just how much Harry could take.

Unable to move as she was pinned beneath Harry, Hermione was completely in Xander’s hands when it came to her pleasure. Luckily, Xander’s cock was pinned tightly against her cock and each thrust he made dragged his cock against hers, their cock-heads mingling for a brief moment, both bursting with sensitivity and pleasuring one another. Starting to properly pound Harry’s tight little bubble-butt, Xander built up a rhythm, watching Harry’s arse stretch more and more, their bodies colliding harder and harder. His cock glided in and out of Harry with ease, as if his ass had only his own cock inside it. The tightness of their sandwich made the pleasure infinitely more intense and Xander had to make sure that he was able to hold off cumming so quickly. The grunts and groans of all three of them were music to the man’s ears and finally finding a butt-slut capable of taking his cock and someone else’s satisfied fantasies that had long gone unfulfilled. To the extent that Xander was claimed by the urge to hammer unendingly into Harry’s ass and use the momentary virility he felt surging through his body to properly put Harry’s ass to the test. Xander would undoubtedly count it as a moment of weakness, but he gave into those urges, deciding to properly jack-hammer into Harry and stretch him to new realms of pleasure, regardless of whether Harry could take it. Luckily, Harry could take it. Not only that, but he wanted it.

Adjusting his position, Xander lifted himself off his knees and squatted astride Harry’s ass. Pushing his shoulders down, Xander began to alter his thrust, thrusting down and into Harry as opposed to simply in. The position stretched Harry’s ass and elicited a momentary burst of pain, before being replaced with an overwhelming amount of pleasure. The position also forced Hermione’s cock harder against his prostate, making Harry content with the new rougher treatment. His mind was so clouded with pleasure that he didn’t even feel himself cum, his cock spurting a load between him and Hermione, coating their stomachs in a layer of his seed. He didn’t care. He just focussed on the new sensation of double penetration and allowed it to sweep him away. With Xander lifting himself slightly, Hermione was allowed a small amount of movement, movement that she was quick to capitalise on. Thrusting upwards, she managed a few stunted pushes every few moments, not quite matching the intensity of Xander’s hardcore pounding, but managing to make the fucking all the more sensational. Were someone to walk into that classroom at that very point and time, the trio would be rendered immensely questionable. But that prospect was lost on all three of them. They didn’t care. They didn’t care if the entire school could see them at that moment and time as their bodies were so fraught with pleasure and absolute bliss that they would have suffered the embarrassment and mocking ten times over. 

Their orgasms were all bubbling on the surface. Whilst Harry had already sprayed his load, Xander and Hermione were still to explode and neither of them had any intent on pulling out of Harry’s tight and flexing hole. In fact, Xander intended to pump Harry’s ass with his cock until every last drop of his load had been milked into the boy’s tight little arse. Hammering on and on, he felt his balls seizing, his cock twitching closer and closer. Fortunately, it was Hermione who came first, thrusting upwards as she moaned, draining her heavy balls into Harry’s ass, thrusting a few more times to make sure she milked the last drops, her cock then shrivelling and disappearing, replaced with her slickened arousal ridden pussy. Suddenly thrusting into a far tighter, but far warmer and slicker hole, Xander then joined her in cumming, adding his thick and virile load to Harry’s stuffed, full ass. Dragging his cock back and forth, he milked every last drop, right up until his cock began to soften and drain. Popping his shaft out of the boy’s ass, Xander staggered backwards, watching the cum drip from Harry’s rear. All three of them were breathless and completely lost, their minds still clouded. Rolling off of Hermione, Harry laid beside her, trying to collect himself as cum leaked from his rear end, down and onto the cushions and blankets. Hermione’s breath was equally ragged, but it was ultimately Xander who spoke first, “Well… I should think that… that was well done… A lesson well… well learnt. Fuck… Oh, fuck… We should…”

“Wait…” Hermione piped up, sitting up, her pussy dribbling and dripping with her own slickness. Harry and Xander looked to her, their eyes widening as she looked posed to suggest another round. Both the boys were spent and yet she seemed almost intent on continuing endlessly, “I want to try it. Not both of you in… in my ass, mind you. But… One in the front, one in the back. Can we… Can we do that?” 

“Hermione, I’ll need a few minutes before I can even walk…” Harry breathed, sitting up, wincing as he rolled back and forth between his ass cheeks, not settling on one for too long. Groaning, he eventually lay back down, “And probably an hour before I can get it back up.”

“I can help with that actually… I’ve a couple virility potions. Let’s just say I came prepared. I thought, considering you two are horny teenagers, that you’d probably cum pretty quickly. Needless to say, I was wrong. Regardless. This should act as a pick-me-up and get us a little bit harder. Though, it can take a few minutes. They were quicker with stimulation, but we aren’t exactly pressed for time,” Xander explained as he plucked out a large vial of rich blue liquid. Drinking down a gulp himself, he handed it to Harry, the teenage boy taking a swig and screwing up his face. Clambering to his feet, he grabbed his wand and cleaned himself up, only to turn around and have Hermione’s hand wrapped around the base of his softened cock. Confused, he looked down at her, seeing that she was staring up at him intently. The arousal in her eyes was bold and impassioned. Almost as if she was crazed. Xander’s cock was pinned in her other hand. Unbeknownst to him, a side-effect of the cock-spell could result in the user not being satiated upon returning to their normal state. In fact, sex-drive could be even more pronounced if not amplified by a sudden return to their usual body. The reason was that the satisfaction of an orgasm was ultimately contained with the pleasure centres of the male genitals, but upon becoming a female once more, the satisfaction was not carried over and in fact they were kept on the brink of their orgasm. In dire need of relief, Hermione’s eagerness to get double penetrated made some lick of sense, though her firm grip around their cocks was somewhat concerning. Though, it was quickly revealed they had little to worry about.

Whilst their cocks were still soft, Hermione began to work her soft and delicate hands back and forth across their shafts, jerking them off as she slipped onto her knees in front of them. Licking her lips, she leaned forwards and wrapped her lips around Xander’s cock, taking his entire softened shaft into her mouth and circling it with her tongue, drenching it in saliva and playfully batting it back and forth inside her mouth. Moaning as she played with him, Xander felt himself rapidly hardening, his cock extending deeper into Hermione’s throat as she continued to suck him off. Slowly, but surely, he plunged down her willing gullet, her lips remaining snugly pressed against the base of his cock even as she began to gag and splutter. Spasming around his shaft, she held herself in place, ensuring that his cock was completely hardened before finally plucking her lips from his cock and snaking her hand back into place, jerking his slickened, hard cock off as she turned her attention towards Harry. She afforded him the same treatment, tightening her lips around the base of his cock and slipping her tongue inside his foreskin, dancing it around his pre-cum soaked tip and eliciting an immediate reaction. His cock inflated almost instantly, stuffing her throat with his thick, pleasure-hungry shaft. Humming with satisfaction as she worked him to a hardened length, Hermione let her eyes roll closed, her pleasure haze consuming her and her fantasies guiding her actions, moans streaming from her horny teenage lips. Xander, breathless as he watched her suck Harry off adeptly and with immense precision, her lips beginning to bounce up and down his cock, deepthroating him with ease and skill despite her slavering, slobbering gags, spoke to Harry in between moans of his own from her tender fingers, “I think we should… test your ability to… double penetrate someone… Once… Once Hermione’s got us… got us ready… don’t you think, Harry?”

“Definitely…” Harry breathed, watching his best friend bob her bushy-head up and down, all before sliding her lips away from his cock, a strand of saliva connecting her lips and his shaft. She ignored it, jerking him off as she slipped her lips around Xander’s cock, using her throat to ensure that he was entirely hardened and ready to give her a good fucking. She ignored the constant throbbing from her own clit and her carnal lust to simply let them fuck her and decided she would treat them to a good old-fashioned sloppy blowjob. She let her instincts carry her as she suddenly began to deepthroat with relative ease, her gag-reflex having abandoned her. Xander’s balls smacked against her chin and loudly. The rate at which she was slamming her lips down his cock made the audible smack fill the room, the wet fapping sounds of her hand stroking Harry’s cock mimicking her slurping. The intensity was unlike anything the trio had experimented with before. There was a definite passion and lust in the air with Hermione moving almost animalistically. Before, there had been a sort of rhythm that whilst it was fluid, it was definitely there. Hermione moved rapidly and erratically, flooding the cock that she had in her mouth with immense pleasure. Bouncing from Xander to Harry and from Harry to Xander, she made sure that there were only fleeting moments in which her mouth was not stuffed to the brim with cock, constantly plunging her pliable young throat down a thick and throbbing cock. Like a horny little slut, she couldn’t help but moan at the fact that she had two such glorious specimens in her hand and she could deny herself the satisfaction of having them stuff themselves inside her no longer.

“Right. Harry you can take my ass first and Xander can give my tight little cunt a ride. Lay down Harry. I think I’ll do it opposite to the way you did it. Allow Xander to give my fanny the fucking her gave you, eh… Right big boys. Get to it. Hermione needs fucked and fucked hard,” Hermione purred salaciously, sliding up and onto her feet, clapping her sticky, saliva ridden hands together. Like her two lackeys, the two boys were quick to follow her orders with Harry sliding onto the ground and laying ready for her. Straddling Harry, she faced away from him and gave him a good long look at her plump, round arse, “Hold yourself steady, Harry. Don’t want me to slip off, do you?”

“No…” Harry stammered, holding himself upright and allowing Hermione to squat downwards. Spreading her ass cheeks nice and wide, she nestled his cockhead up against her arse-hole, sinking down instantly and submerging his entire cock into her tight sumptuous ass in one go. With her ass resting against his crotch, Harry groaned, allowing Hermione to lay back and on top of him. Twisting her neck, she planted a kiss on his cheek before spreading her legs nice and wide, giving Xander a good long look at her tight little pussy, winking and begging to be fucked good and proper. Jerking himself off a couple times, Xander couldn’t deny the sight. The young girl’s pretty pink pussy, spreading wider and wider as her legs stretched. This was such a perverse situation. To be employed as a teacher to purposefully fuck your students. Dumbledore really was mad. But Xander was somewhat proud that his students were so kinky and naughty to actually suggest this. Giddy at the mere thought of it all, Xander quickly realised that he was supposed to be fucking Hermione. Not wanting to miss out on the situation, Xander slipped down and onto his knees, shuffling forwards until he was between Hermione’s soft, creamy thighs. Laying his hands on them, he spread them a little wider, watching her folds peel apart. Groaning at the sight, he slapped his heavy cock down between them, grinding his shaft between her pussy lips, letting himself and Hermione moaned for a brief moment, all before preparing to impale her delicious little cunt. 

Not pretending that she was going to be difficult to penetrate, Xander simply pushed the head of his cock down to her entrance and drove himself firmly inside her, their bodies hitting against each other and the slick slap of his balls colliding with her slick folds filling the room. Moaning happily, she was double-stuffed, Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the hard fuck that was to ensue and the immense pleasure that was to build within her. Equally horny, Xander drew his hips back, pulling them all the way back before thrusting deep inside, driving her downwards and unwittingly forcing Harry’s cock deeper inside of her. All three of them moaned, Harry the least as his cock lack the mobility to fuck Hermione in equal measure. He moaned nonetheless, with Hermione’s shifting body above him applying no small amount of pleasure; pleasure that wasn’t comparable to that which Hermione and Xander were experiencing, but pleasure nonetheless. It was an orgasm thing for Hermione. Being fucked in either hole was pleasurable, but both was intensely brilliant. The pain of anal that she had to mitigate by rubbing her clit was completely defused by the presence of Xander in her pussy. In fact, the pleasures of anal were amplified, with the feeling In both her holes bouncing of each other, making the other all the more intense and palpable. Though nothing would compare to that first initial thrust, that burst of satisfaction that made her fingers tingle and her clit throb. She felt no urge to rub her sensitive clit, knowing that such a thing would be too much, the pleasure too great. Instead, she reclined and allowed her holes to get fucked and fucked hard, with both of them being stretched by thick, fat, delicious cocks, cocks that she was steadily falling on love with.

Doing the majority of the work as he had previously done with Harry’s double penetration, Xander lovingly built the pace of his thrusts, curtailing them faster and faster and making Hermione’s pussy squeal and spasm. Conscious of Harry’s lack of movement and gratification, Xander focused on deep and powerful thrusts, hammering into Hermione to send shockwaves down and through to Harry’s cock. The sensitivity of their previous orgasms made their cocks a little weak, but they held themselves strong, desiring to pound Hermione until she shuddered into orgasm, something that was seemingly a lot easier than previously imagined. The heightened sexual lust in Hermione’s body made her explicitly conscious of the pleasure and where it was coming from, and as Xander began to slow his thrusts from fatigue, Hermione decided to allow Harry a little more movement. Adjusting her stance, she stretched her hands behind herself and pushed upwards, resting on the soles of her feet as well. The first few thrusts from Xander attempted to knock her back down, but Harry quickly realised what Hermione had done and pushed upwards to meet Xander’s downward pounds, thus alleviating the stress from Hermione and providing a backboard for Xander to pound against.

Now, with both her sumptuous cocks having full autonomy, Hermione threw her hair back and began to let her mind cloud with her orgasm-hungry haze. Xander’s thrusts were a little slower and Harry easily began to match his pace, thrusting up into Hermione when Xander pushed down, the pressure from both their cocks allowing the other to drive deeper, meaning more pleasure for all, especially Hermione. She struggled to maintain her position not because of her aching bones, but because of the desire to succumb to the pleasure. There was nothing more pleasurable than laying limp and letting them fuck her mercilessly. All the pleasure with little effort. And with the pleasure building and building, becoming more sensational, more orgasmic, she just wanted to lay down and embrace it. Breathless, Harry and Xander gleamed with sweat, the both of them falling in love with their respective holes, with the jiggling of Hermione’s plump assets. Her ass cheeks clapped with each thrust and her breasts shook rapidly as well, her entire body reacting to the climactic nature of the situation. Nothing else crossed any of their minds apart from the desire to cum. The desire to pump Hermione full of it, spray her body with it and paint her with their seed. Unfortunately, Hermione was far away from allowing herself to concede to an orgasm, wanting to feel every sensation the boys could provide before she did, forcing them to hold their orgasms back; not easily done when balls deep in a beauty such as Hermione Granger and especially not when under the pressure of the bounds of pleasure she was providing them. Pleasure that was about to get even greater.

Becoming a little too bold with his thrusts, Harry accidentally slipped his cock out from her ass, his shaft thrusting between Hermione’s legs and grinding up against her pussy. Suddenly, Xander drove himself downwards, forcing Hermione down on Harry’s cock, though in a way that gave him no other place to go than her already stuffed pussy. All three of them stopped as Harry’s cock entered her cunt, and all three of them moaned. Harry because he was introduced to an even tighter version of her pussy, combined with added sensation of Xander’s throbbing cock; Xander because his own cock was sandwiched up against Harry’s, every ridge and vein pressed up against his; And Hermione because her pussy was stretched to limits, she didn’t think possible, pleasures she had never thought conceivable flooding her body and her clit threatening to explode due to pure intensity. Neither of them wanted to stop, but all of them needed to savour the pleasure. Xander and Harry worried for the briefest of moments that Hermione had been overwhelmed but were both reassured as she moaned deeply and salaciously purred for more, her body collapsing against Harry’s as she became fraught with the pleasure of true double-penetration.

Once again unable to move, Harry had to rely on Xander for the pleasure and was not sorely disappointed. The new sensation put them all on edge, to the point that both Harry and Xander felt they could explode at the slightest touch. As a result of both that and the tightness of Hermione’s pussy, he was unable to hammer into her ruthlessly and was that forced into more furtive and restrained thrusts, thrusts that elicited no smaller an amount of pleasure. Hermione was rendered almost listless as the feelings flooding her body and she lay almost limp on Harry, his hands now propping her up and holding her ass cheeks, making sure she remained spread for Xander. Again, and again, he drove himself into her until finally, in a momentary burst of bliss, Hermione came, her body shuddering and tingling, her pussy clamping down even tighter on Harry and Xander’s cock, causing them to gasp. Her undulating, spasming pussy set their cocks into over-drive, their long-anticipated orgasms spurting into her tight cunt, coating each other’s cocks and her insides. All three groaned in unison their bodies frozen in place. Both Xander and Harry kept their cocks inside her, savouring the warmth of not only her pussy, but each other’s loads. It was only when they had softened entirely that their cocks slipped out of their own accord, her pussy leaking both cum and her own arousal. Rolling to the side, Xander lay next to his students, breathless and taken aback. No one said anything. No one could. Their breathing was all ragged and disjointed, their chests rising and falling, Hermione still draped across Harry’s. Their bodies gleamed with sweat, their hair dishevelled and pains of exertion taking swiftly over as the adrenaline and pleasure wore off. They were all exhausted, tired, but extremely satisfied.

“Well… I should think that concludes our lesson…” Xander finally spoke, groaning as he rose to his feet, grabbing a towel from behind his table and wiping himself clean, dabbing at his sweat as Hermione and Harry slowly began to move. Flopping off of Harry, Hermione fumbled around for her wand, casting Scourgify to clean herself up; not that she found the sensation of a cum-filled pussy to be absolutely unpleasant. Quite the contrary. She did so only because of the mess. She didn’t quite feel right, laying in a pool of it after all. And she intended to remain lain there for some time, not daring to move as Harry began to stagger to his feet. Watching the two men begin to dress, she finally joined them, her pussy stretched but still tingling with the remnants of her orgasm. Reluctantly pulling on her bra and panties, she slipped herself into her trousers and slumped down on a table.

“What are we doing next week?” Hermione asked, purely out of curiosity, prompting Xander to stammer helplessly. Sitting down behind his desk, he tried to fumble around for an answer before cursing beneath his breath. Leaning forwards, he sighed.

“I’ll be honest. When Dumbledore approached me to teach Harry all this, I was under the assumption he was some pimply little outcast who had never seen a girl flash her shoulder. No offence… So, I was expecting to have to spend weeks just going over the basics. But, well… You both seem exceptionally capable and well… I’m not sure what else I have to teach you that you won’t figure out yourself. I mean… Yeah,” Xander explained, both Harry and Hermione sharing a look of disappointment. They had both began to really enjoy these lessons, despite the fact they had only been to two. Hearing that there was little left to learn or rather that the lessons appeared to be useless at this point was a bullet to the gut.

“So, we’re done here?” Harry asked furtively, not wanting to jump the shark, but perhaps reading into Xander’s words quite literally. However, it was clear that Xander wasn’t exactly eager to discontinue everything. He had grown to like the two of them, especially their skilled promiscuity and natural disposition towards the perverted. He had never even considered teaching Harry about double penetration, yet here they were having double-fucked Harry’s ass and Hermione pussy. They were certainly kinky.

“Well… Erm… The thing is… I mean, only if you want to that is… I’m still on the payroll until the end of the year. And well, I’d hardly like milling around in here on my own for the next eleven months. So, I suppose you guys could come and practice here. With me. I mean practice makes perfect and I’d rather not have you practicing the wrong thing on your own. Better that you do it here and I can point out mistakes and the such…” Xander stammered, becoming more confidant towards the end as he rounded the table, folded his arms and smiled at the two of them. Hermione and Harry both smirked, looking towards each other and both agreeing without saying a single word. Still unsure, Xander clarified, “If you both want that is…”

“I see…” Hermione smiled, grabbing her bag and moving towards the door. Pushing it open, she glanced backwards and looked at Harry, the two of them still wearing their smiles, “I’ll see you next week, Mr Harris.”

“Yeah… Suppose a little extra company wouldn’t be too bad,” Harry added as he grabbed his bag and joined Hermione. Grinning, Xander chuckled, watching as the two of them left the classroom, waving happily as they ventured back into Hogwarts, both acting as if they had been in another boring lesson, all three of them knowing that this lesson and the countless others that would take place over the next year would be anything but that. Thinking to himself, Xander wondered if he could convince Dumbledore to keep him on next year. Maybe expand his subject to Sex Education so that he could have a proper classroom on the timetable… Of course, he would keep strictly to the curriculum and teach properly. For all the students aside from Harry and Hermione… And maybe a few others who caught his eye…

**Author's Note:**

> Story was a work of commission written by FanfictionWriter101 and you can find his works on fanfiction . net under that name


End file.
